Mismatch
by giggling-bubble
Summary: The waiting game Abby is happy to lose.


**I own nothing, but my thoughts.**

* * *

Abby closed the book and set it on her nightstand with a sigh. She checked her watch, turned off the lamp, and fell into a restless sleep.

It had been three months, six days, and fourteen hours since she asked Marshall to take some time away from work and evaluate what he wanted out of life.

"We need to take a break. No, actually, YOU need to take a break. Take a break from me, from work, and from Mary. I want you to just go on a trip and contemplate what you want. You'll figure it out, one of these days, but right now you're too conflicted for me to chance walking down the aisle," she put her hand on his cheek, "You're a good man, Marshall, but if I don't hear from you I'll know I'm right and you will have come to the same realization that I have."

Marshall wasn't pleased with how Abby had dismissed him so easily. He really HAD intended on marrying her. She'd made the reservations and he was on the way to the restaurant. The phone call was an emergency and he couldn't help it. Norah had climbed up and over the side of her crib and was in the hospital with a broken collar bone.

_"You chose Mary and her daughter over me, Marshall, on our anniversary!" Abby lamented._

_"It was an emergency, Abby. Her daughter broke her collar bone."_

_"She'll live."_

_"Mary's a new mom. She knows very little about children."_

_"And why do you think you're so qualified?"_

_"I read!" he stated as if it was obvious._

_"Buy-her-a-book," she seethed, "Do you think she's stupid? Do you think she's incompetent? Do you think she's a bad mother?"_

_"NO!" he exclaimed immediately._

_"Then why the HELL did you go?"_

_Marshall frowned and shook his head. Then he mumbled, "Support."_

_Abby nodded and frowned, "Yes, that's what I thought. Support the best friendwhen her child is in need and disregard the fiance on your anniversary. Makes perfect sense to me."_

_Marshall slept on the couch with Oscar that night and couldn't manage to regret his decision to go to the hospital with Mary. Not that he'd ever tell Abigail that._

As Abby lay there almost asleep her phone chirped and she saw she had a new text.

_'Check your e-mail. Marshall.'_

Abby opened up the netbook she kept next to the bed and pulled up her e-mail. In it there was a message with an attachment.

"Dear Abby, I realize it's been a long time since we've talked. I'm sorry for that. I did what you asked me to and I can never thank you enough. I have come to terms with some things and I have one question-how did you know? You are much more intelligent than even I could give you credit for. Your intuition is astounding! You'll make your husband very happy someday, but I'm afraid that man will not be me. I know it comes as no shock to you. Take care of Oscar for me-he's a good dog. Thank you Abigail Louise. I cannot thank you enough. I've sent you an attachment that will do justice for what my words can't. Have a wonderful night, I owe you the world, and I will miss you. Love, Marshall."

Abby opened up the attachment and in it was a folder with pictures. The first picture was dated six weeks ago. It was a picture of Marshall dumping a whole pitcher of ice water on an unsuspecting, albeit sunbathing, Mary. The next two pictures were dated five and a half weeks ago and it was a sunrise and a sunset. He'd apparently spent an entire day at the same spot in the Grand Canyon. It was beautiful. The next picture was taken two weeks ago. It was one of Norah and Marshall asleep on Mary's couch. She was snuggled up on his chest and drooling on his shirt. One of the final two pictures was taken four days ago and it was a piece of paper; a very official looking one. It said, 'By the State of New Mexico we hereby grant guardianship of Norah Renee Shannon to Marshall S. Mann.' The very next photograph, also taken four days ago, was an equally official looking paper, but this time it said, "husband" and "wife," with his and Mary's names scribbled above the appropriate lines. Stan was a witness.

A tear rolled down Abigails cheek, but she smiled to herself and nodded. Marshall had finally realized that everyone had a right to be happy-even two people as mismatched as he and Mary.

* * *

I can't manage to stop writing these snippets. Thanks for reading!


End file.
